


The Light of Hidden Flowers

by lielabell



Series: Between the Shadow and the Soul [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is not fooled at all, Danny's POV, Derek is a creeper, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, Stiles is clueless, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny knocks on Stiles door some three hours later, he thinks he's prepared for anything.  His backpack is loaded with three different So You Think You Might Be Gay books, some of the best gay porn the industry has to offer, a pamphlet with info on the local queer friendly support group, a handful of condoms, and samples of six types of lube.  This isn't his first rodeo, after all, and Danny likes to think that he's got all his bases covered.</p><p>Turns out, Danny likes to think wrong.  Because nothing could prepare him for the tall, dark, and brooding "cousin" Stiles has got stashed in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Hidden Flowers

Danny and Stiles are not friends. Not for any great reasons or anything, it's not that Danny _hates_ Stiles or something, it's just that they aren't. Never have been. They don't run in the same circles, don't have any common interests, and, generally, don't really take an active interest in each other lives. 

Which is why it is so out of character for Stiles to have finagled his way into being Danny's lab partner. Danny rolls his eyes about it, but doesn't say anything, because it's clear that Stiles is having some sort of minor crisis over his sexuality, if the questions about his relative attractiveness are anything to go off of, and Danny is something of the resident expert on sexuality crisis, seeing as he's the only openly gay student at the school.

He sort of wishes he could point Stiles in someone else's direction, though, because, thanks to his status as the resident expert on sexuality, he happens to know that there is a closeted comic book nerd who he is pretty sure could be the answer to all of Stiles's fanboy fantasies. But the circle of trust is sacred and Danny's not about to out someone before they are ready for it. So he doesn't so much as sigh when Stiles suggests Danny coming over to his place for a "study" session later that afternoon. He just takes down Stiles's address and hopes that Stiles isn't the sort of kid who wants to experiment with him a bit because, no offense to Stiles, but he's so not Danny's type. 

When Danny knocks on Stiles door some three hours later, he thinks he's prepared for anything. His backpack is loaded with three different So You Think You Might Be Gay books, some of the best gay porn the industry has to offer, a pamphlet with info on the local queer friendly support group, a handful of condoms, and samples of six types of lube. This isn't his first rodeo, after all, and Danny likes to think that he's got all his bases covered.

Turns out, Danny likes to think wrong. Because nothing could prepare him for the tall, dark, and brooding "cousin" Stiles has got stashed in his room.

"Cousin." Yeah, right. 

Because everyone has a super hot cousin who stares at their ass and glares at their friends with crazy Touch-That-Boy-And-Die eyes. Dude seriously growls at Danny when Stiles gives him an awkward fist bump hug combo. _Growls_. Like Danny's trying to cut in on his territory or something. 

And how does Stiles react to that? He laughs and tells his "cousin" not to be such a sour wolf. _Laughs_. Like said "cousin" isn't trying to eviscerate Danny with his eyes. And, sour wolf? Really? Danny doesn't even want to know what sort of kinky stuff they are getting into if that is what counts as a pet name.

But, whatever, the dude backs off after that. Or, at least he crosses the room to sit in a chair and glower at Danny while pretending to read a dictionary, of all things, while Stiles tries to wheedle Danny into breaking his probation for fuck all reasons. He's a second away from packing his things and going home when Stiles and his "cousin" do some serious eye-fucking and maybe a mind meld as well, then said "cousin" is taking off his shirt and wow. Just wow. How in the name of hell did _Stiles_ end up winning the gay boyfriend lotto?

Not that Danny is doing bad for himself, he's not. But still. Mr. My-Name-Is-So-Not-Miguel is built like a walking wet dream. And watching him change in and out of ridiculously tight tee-shirts is doing things for Danny's libido that are making him very, very happy and his jeans way too tight. Which is why he finds himself agreeing to Stiles's request, even though he promised his parents he wouldn't do anything to screw up his probation. Whatever, push come to shove, he's doing it in the Sheriff's house for the Sheriff's kid. Danny figures he can't get into too much trouble considering. 

And if maybe he spends a little personal time later that evening thinking about Stiles's unbelievably hot "cousin," well, he's a sixteen year old guy. Who can blame him for that at all?

*

It takes a week or so for Danny's conscious to kick in. Because, yeah, Stiles won the gay boyfriend lotto and all, as far as looks are considered, but his "cousin" didn't exactly come off as the sort of friendly, helpful kind and it's pretty obvious that he's older and, god, probably ten times more experienced than Danny and Stiles combined. Which means that Stiles could be well on his way to a truly painful meeting with reality. There is a reason, after all, that hot older guys who scam on underaged teens don't have a good public reputation.

So Danny makes a point of cornering Stiles in the locker room after practice to try and see if he's going to be needing some pamphlets on counseling any time soon. 

"So, about your cousin," he says as an opener and Stiles just blinks at him.

"My cousin? I don't have any cousins."

Danny rolls his eyes at that, because duh. But what he says is, "Um, yeah you do. Remember, you introduced me to him last week. Said his name was Miguel. Ringing any bells?"

Stiles face is a picture of confusion. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't have any cousins, let alone one named Mig- Oh!" his eyes widen. "Ahaha. Right. Miguel. As in, my cousin, Miguel. That Miguel."

Danny can practically see the words "wink, wink, nudge, nudge" over Stiles's head. "Dude, I know he's not your cousin. And that his name is probably not Miguel. Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out for having some sort of forbidden romance with an older man. Just, um, be careful with him, alright?"

"A forbidden romance with an older man?" Stiles laughs so hard he looks like he's going to hurt himself. "Dude, you have no idea how wrong you are with that one."

"Right." Danny crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the bank of lockers. "Because it's normal for men in their twenties to hang out in teenagers's bedrooms and growl at their lab partners."

Stiles laughs again. "It is for De--Miguel, that is. He's a little broken like that. Growls over the strangest things."

"I bet," Danny comments wryly. "And I'm sure it's also normal for him to lurk out by the bleachers during practice and hit up our games so he can stare at your scrawny ass while you're warming the bench. And don't think I didn't notice him getting into your Jeep after the game either. Because I did. And, dude, whatever, you're a big boy. You can suck any dick you want to. More power to you for catching something as easy on the eyes as he is. But," Danny sort of shrugs. "Just promise me you will be careful. Dude looks like he could eat you for breakfast, and I kind of like having your lame ass around. Makes me look better, you know?"

For a moment Stiles looks like he's going to blow Danny off again, then his face sobers and he nods. "Thanks, man," he says, clapping Danny on the shoulder. "It means something to me, even if you are wrong about him."

"I'm here," Danny tells him, "if you ever happen to need me." 

"Thanks," Stiles says again, his eyes suddenly looking far more tired than any sixteen-year-olds ought.

*

"I wanted to thank you," a voice growls in Danny's ear and holy fuck. It's Mr. Walking-Wet-Dream live and in person, close enough to touch, if Danny didn't mind losing a hand.

"Oh?" he manages to choke out.

The man gives an amused huff. "Stiles told me that you warned him to be careful."

Danny licks his lips nervously. "Uh, yeah. That might have happened." He takes a step backwards and surreptitiously looks around the parking lot. It's empty. Of course it is. It's nearly nine p.m. on a school night and this town closes at sunset. 

"Which is why I wanted to thank you," the man says, amusement clear on his face. "Because even though what you think is going on isn't, that doesn't mean that Stiles doesn't deserve a friend looking out for him in case it was."

"Uh," Danny blinks. "You mean you aren't hooking up? Because it really looks like you are."

The man shakes his head. "Not yet."

Danny's lips quirk up at that. "Making him work for it?"

"No." The man frowns. "Stiles is too young."

"Sixteen is not that young," Danny protests, because hell, he's sixteen. And he's not some baby. Sure, Stiles is a little young for his age, but still. It's the principle of the matter. 

"He is for what I want," the man replies, his face a hard line. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Danny shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asks, his eyes once again darting around the still deserted parking lot. 

"You are a good friend. I know you are Stiles aren't close, but you have his back anyway. And I know that you are a good balance for Jackson, who needs all the help he can get. I won't forget that, Danny."

"Uh, okay." Danny shoves his hand in his back pocket and runs his thumb over the top of his phone. 

The man nods. "When he is older, when he is ready, would you be willing to talk to him?"

"To who? Stiles?" Danny laughs a little. "I think he's already had the sex talk, and if he hasn't I'm sure he doesn't need it." Which, apparently, is the wrong fucking thing to say because not-Miguel does that growling thing and his eyes flash this creepy intense blue and Danny finds himself babbling, "I mean, of course I'll talk to him. Who am I kidding? Stiles hasn't been with anyone at all. He's pure as the fresh driven snow and won't so much as lay a hand on anyone until you're ready to claim him because who would possibly compare to you? I mean, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? I bet you make young girls cream themselves and give cougars hot flashes and make straight guys go gay just by walking past them."

The growling stops and is replaced by a smug expression. "That's right," he says and Danny doesn't know which part of the nonsense he just spouted the other guy is agreeing to, but he's pretty okay with that. The man turns to go and Danny really ought to just let him, but he can't help but call out.

"Hey!" The man stops, but doesn't turn around. "Look, be good to Stiles, alright? He's a decent kid and he's had a rough life. So be good to him, when the time comes. Buy him roses or comic books or something. Make him feel special. Because he is. I mean, if you're really going to wait for him to grow up, then you ought to make it special."

The man turns slowly, his eyes glowing blue again. His face is tight, eyebrows drawn together over a scowl, but somehow Danny isn't scared any more. "Thank you again, Danny," the man says, his voice low and rough, "you are a true friend to me and my pack."

The words ought to sound ridiculous, but they don't. Danny nods like he understands what's going on, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "I, uh, thanks."

The man inclines his head. "I am Derek Hale," he says in that growl of his, "and I will not forget you." And then he's walking away and all Danny can do is stare open mouthed at his back. 

Because of course he's Derek Hale, who is wanted in connection with all the gnarly attacks going down in town -- although if Stiles is helping him, odds are he's not responsible for them after all-- but still. Mr. Walking-Wet-Dream-Who-Is-So-Not-Stiles's-Cousin is _Derek Hale_. And Derek Hale won't forget who Danny is. Which is just... Well, Danny's not sure what. But whatever it is, it certainly makes his life interesting.

*

Danny and Stiles are still not friends. Not really, anyway. But Danny can't help but keep his eye out for the other kid, can't help but notice how frayed around the edges he looks. And so Danny goes out of his way to make things easier for him, without Stiles being any the wiser. Because being a gay kid in a small town is hard enough a thing for anyone to go through. Besides, despite how much either of them might protest it, Danny has read enough books to know what a pair of star crossed lovers look like when he see it. And while Danny might never be offered the chance to play fairy godmother to Stiles's Cinderella, that doesn't mean he can't toss as much magic their way as is humanly possible.

Because everyone deserves to have it be magic at least once in their lives. Even if that someone is a spastic kid who talks too much and a grumpy ass outlaw with a chip on his shoulder.


End file.
